Previously, a speaker system, which uses a plurality of speakers (for example, woofers and tweeters) arranged in a room to provide a comfortable surround effect, has been popular. Meanwhile, the speaker system requires the speakers to be arranged at various places in the room to surround a listener, and the speakers to be connected with acoustic cables. In contrast, there is a so-called “sound bar” or “all-in-one” speaker device, in which a plurality of types of speaker units are incorporated into one device (for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5582668)).
A sound bar and other such speaker devices are connected to a television set, for example, and are used to enjoy high-quality sound along with video. In order to address a reduction in thickness and an increase in size of the television set in recent years, due to design reasons, constraints of installation space, and other such reasons, this type of speaker device is also required to be reduced in thickness. As a result, due to the reduction in thickness, in the speaker device, it has become difficult to arrange multi-way speaker units to the same surface.
The speaker device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a cabinet having a rectangular parallelepiped shape which is long in one direction, and speaker units are provided to adjacent two surfaces (in the document, surface 111 and surface 112) of a plurality of surfaces provided to the cabinet. Of the two surfaces, a speaker unit (in the document, acoustic driver 191), which is optimized for outputting an acoustic signal in a high frequency band, is mounted to one surface, and speaker units (in the document, acoustic drivers 192a and 192b), which are optimized for outputting acoustic signals in an middle frequency band, are mounted on the other surface. In the speaker device, filter circuits having different passbands are provided for the respective speaker units to filter input 5.1ch acoustic signals, for example, to thereby input, to the respective speaker units, the acoustic signals after being separated into optimal frequency bands.
Incidentally, the above-mentioned speaker device is used in a vertical position or a horizontal position by being rotated by 90° with a longitudinal direction of the cabinet being an axial direction. When an orientation in which the device is installed is changed, the speaker device is changed in type of the speaker unit facing the direction toward the listener. Therefore, when the orientation in which the device is installed is changed, a dominant speaker unit, which forms a sound field at a listening position, is changed. As a result, there arises a problem in that sound quality at the listening position is varied depending on the orientation in which the speaker device is installed.
The technology disclosed in this application has been proposed in view of the above-mentioned problem. It is an object of the technology disclosed in this application to provide a speaker device, which includes speaker units having different diameters and sound emission directions, and which is capable of suppressing variations in sound quality at a listening position, which are caused by changing an orientation in which the speaker device is installed.